


Trade Baby Blues For Wide Eyed Browns

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comfort, Elections, FML, Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, i s2g i have zero self control, i wrote this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David breaks up with Nick to be with Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Baby Blues For Wide Eyed Browns

"I... I can't believe I lost." Ed Miliband fell to his knees, a single manly tear rolling dramatically down his cheek. He felt a something warm wipe it away, and he looked up - his dark chocolate eyes meeting David Cameron's bright blue ones. David embraced him, pulling him close into his chest; "Ed, you may have lost the election - but you, I mean we, gained something greater: love!" Ed pushed away from the primeminister in shock, staring at him with wide, innocent eyes, "Mr. Cameron, I really don't think -" The older man cut him off standing up and offering him a hand, "please; call me Dave."

Suddenly the door burst open and Nick Clegg walked briskly into the room, coming to a dead halt as he saw David gently lay a kiss on Ed's cheek, "David, how could you?!?!?! " He wailed. The primeminister turned to him gravely, "I'm sorry Nick, everything between us is purely physical. The romance died a long time ago. This is the end of us, Nick. I'm with Ed now. I've moved on, and you should too. " Nick stared after them as David carried Ed bridal style back into the corridors of parliament, hot tears streaming down his face. "why does it have to be this way? " He whispered to himself, "I still love you Dave, why can't you just see the truth? "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fob title yet again.
> 
> I wrote this as a joke, I promise. I don't seriously write irl people. It's a thing.
> 
> Voting slips for reading, kudos and comments.


End file.
